


Buzz

by 13atoms (2Atoms)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clingy!Master, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms
Summary: You were never alone with The Master around, even when you'd quite like somealone time.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon ask on @themasterisathirsttrap. Certified iconic blog.

You knew it would be a failed endeavour, but you locked the bedroom door anyway. Finally, alone.

Your fingers found the button with practiced ease, and you took a moment to lie back against the headboard of your room, feeling the vibrations against your fingers, the gentle buzzing blending in with the TARDIS’ humming.

It was a rare occasion that you were in here, finally getting a moment without The Master. When you’d met as friends on Earth and agreed to travel with him, the ship had made this room for you, complete with everything you’d liked from your old bedroom, all gentle tones and soft furnishings.

You’d barely spent weeks in this room before becoming far more accustomed to the rich tones of The Master’s bedroom, regally decorated and infinitely more plush. He barely even slept there with you, he just liked to see you in there. _His_.

There was very little to dislike about being his, either. The Master treated you like his queen. The finest restaurants, clothes, luxury resorts. He’d barely let you lift a finger, even onboard the ship. His love and fear were two sides of the same coin, and they kept him striving to impress you, keep you safe. Despite the danger of some of the places you visited, you suspected there wasn’t a single king or president safer than you.

Just sometimes though, you were reminded who he was. And you were a human. And he was powerful and adoring and… intense.

Sometimes, you needed a moment to yourself.

Still, he wasn’t far from your thoughts as you teased the vibrator against the outside of your underwear. You unfastened your bra, letting it slide off the bed and meet the floor as the tip of the toy teased you, pressing against your wet entrance through the soft material of your underwear, already clinging to your flesh. You’d been aroused all day, longing for this: To relax, to make yourself come.

Sex with The Master was fun, satisfying, exciting. And you loved it. But this was _mechanical_. No teasing. No games. Plain and simple.

It was pointless to conceal your gasp as the vibrations glanced your clit, hands moving without your conscious command, doing what they knew so well. You grasped a breast in your free hand as you glanced your covered clit again, resisting the urge to slide your underwear aside.

_Not quite yet_.

The rattling of your door handle wasn’t a surprise, and you begrudgingly let the TARDIS unlock it, before The Master found another way to open it. You let the vibrator rest against your pussy lips, feeling it through the fabric, insides clenching as he marched into the room.

“I can do that for you, doll.”

You couldn’t miss the slight rise and fall of his chest, his parted lips as he panted.

_He had run here._

Here was some grease on his face from the repairs, his hair tousled back from running his fingers through it over and over again, suit jacket removed, shirt sleeves rolled up. Fuck, dishevelled suited him.

“I thought you had TARDIS repairs,” you raised an eyebrow at him, lightening the touch of the toy, even as your clit demanded attention.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

You caught the way he licked his lower lip, glanced down at your spread legs, your exposed chest. He didn’t even try and hide the appreciation on his face, taking a step closer, leering at the outline of your pussy through your wet underwear.

“I’m not.”

“Obviously.”

Even laying near-naked under his gaze, you held his eye contact, trying not to smirk at the way his eyes flitted from yours.

You’d played this game before. He’d take the toy off you, replace it with his tongue or his cock, and you’d never see the piece of silicone again. Well, you were quite fond of this vibrator. And you didn’t want his intervention. Not today.

He moved to reach for the toy, and you curled a leg up, planting it on the bed between his fingers and your cunt. The Master watched your reclining form with amusement, and you tightened your grip as he moved to take it from you again, batting his hand away.

“So, you don’t want my help?”

“Nope. Perfectly fine. Thank you.”

To prove your point, you let the toy brush upwards again, making you gasp. Those deep eyes tightened in challenge, but you ignored him, too busy replacing the toy with your fingers, rubbing teasing circles over your own clit.

“Did I do something wrong?”

The hurt in his voice was enough to distract you for a moment, stilling your hand for just a second before resuming the lazy pattern.

“Just fancy doing it myself today.”

“Oh.”

He was hovering, hands caught in the dead space between his own body and yours.

“You can stay if you want, though.”

A wave pleasure caught you, and you closed your eyes, quickly pressing the vibrator to your clit. You were aching for more, and you wished The Master could finish his pity party a little faster so you could get off in peace.

There was no need to worry, he took up your offer with gusto. You groaned at the movement of the vibrator as the mattress bowed under his weight, your body forced forward and the pillows thrown from behind your back as The Master clambered to replace them.

His body was soft behind your back as he guided you to lay back, resting his legs either side of you and your back against his torso. Comfortable, you had to admit. But a frustrating interruption.

You rested an elbow on his clothed thigh, using him for balance as the vibrator found your clit, not bothering to tease this time. With an audible _click_ you turned the toy up, feeling yourself clench, letting your breaths come quicker, head rolling forward. You closed your eyes, focussing on the sensation, the wetness continuing to pool in your panties, damp and hot. Goosebumps raised on your skin from the chill of the room, whilst the heat in your core meant you barely noticed, far too distracted by seeking pleasure.

He was breathing behind your ear, head lolling to one side to try and see your fingers moving, no doubt _analysing_ with that ridiculous brain of his.

You tried to ignore his presence, the strong thighs bracing yours, the way his hands stroked your hair back from your face when your head jolted forwards, keeping it from bothering you whilst being altogether more distracting. Still, his casual thoughtfulness made your heart clench.

You let yourself forget where you were, hunting down nothing but the sensation in your clit, the familiar movements of the vibrator muffled by the one piece of clothing you had left on. Your spare hand grasped at your breast, rolling your nipple until you hissed, arching your back into the soft form holding you up.

As your desperation grew you got irritated by the fabric, the wet material inhibiting your access, distracting you from the feeling. The Master huffed out an exhale as you leant your weight on his to remove the panties, leaving them slung around one of your ankles between his.

With another _click,_ the pitch of the buzzing grew louder, and you had to avoid your clit to stop yourself from jolting, your clit growing more sensitive by the second. You knew you were close, feeling your thighs shaking, your breathing shifting to a shallower, faster pattern. Your breasts heaved as your back arched. Your legs moving wider apart, thrown them over The Master’s thighs so you could slip one, two fingers inside yourself. You pumped until you lost concentration, bringing your hand to your mouth and licking them clean, trying to ignore the brush of The Master’s beard against your cheek.

Your fingernails pinched into your own palm, the biting pain grounding you, tension manifesting in your clenched fist. With a jolt, you noticed The Master’s fingers around your own, unfurling your hand and inviting your nails to press deep half-moons into the muscle of his own palm. He hissed as you dug into him, but he didn’t let go of you.

Once the distraction was gone, you felt the full force of the vibrations against you, finally reaching that precipice you’d been working towards. As your eyes screwed shut, feet and legs aching with tension, you held the toy as tightly against you as you could, feeling The Master’s calloused hands gripping your thighs. With a gasp you finally dropped the vibrator, curling onto your side, fingers gripping the material of his shirt and trousers.

Against The Master’s chest, you could feel the deep rumble of his laugh.

You came down in his arms, feeling the gentle press of his lips against your forehead. He fumbled for the slick toy where you’d discarded it, taking a moment to figure it out before finally the buzzing stopped. Your ragged breathing wasn’t the only sound in the room as his chest roe and fell beneath you, clearly affected too. _Good_.

“Happy now?” he teased, as you finally started to move again.

You felt tender, muscles trembling a little, clit oversensitive. But you felt good.

Strangely enough, it was nice to share this moment with him. You hoped his hands weren’t hurt from your nails.

“Hm, definitely.”

Your head stayed resting against his chest as you spoke, too tired to move. You idly wished you’d insisted on him stripping first. Bastard even had his boots on the bed.

“I think I might actually need to sleep now.”

Without seeing his face, you could tell he was rolling his eyes. Fondly, of course. His hands stroked your back, making the skin tingle in his path.

“You’re sleeping in my bed, then.”

When you refused to move, he carried you to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a fic is unbeta'd and you hate it, but you say 'fuck it we move' and post it.
> 
> Now accepting fic suggestions on tumblr! @13atoms come hmu


End file.
